Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 3$ and $c = 1$. $8$ $d$ $^2 + 7$ $c$ $ + 9$
Answer: Substitute $3$ for ${d}$ and $1$ for ${c}$ $ = 8{(3)}^2 + 7{(1)} + 9 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(9) + 7{(1)} + 9 $ $ = 72 + 7 + 9 $ $ = 88$